Profesor España is back
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Romano and Spain are spending their holidays in Valencia. Spanish united them. Will learning more Spanish make their love stronger? Sequel to ¡Profesor España!
1. Chapter 1

Yay~ Here's the sequel. I wanted to publish it next week but the reviews I received in the other fic.. Well... I upload it now :D

There is an OC, but she won't appear much, unless you want to.

Oh, I remind you: I don't use Google Translator with the Spanish. Maybe with the English...

Edit: I fixed some typos~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Spain and Romano were in the balcony discussing about their lessons.<p>

"You should learn about proverbs, Lovi. If you translate them literally, you will have the same problems as with false friends." Spain advised South Italy.

"I don't really think so, Antonio. Do your people use them often?" Lovino asked sounding unsure.

"Well…" Spain began.

"I'm home!" Someone said downstairs, startling the nations who were upstairs.

"Who's that, Spain?" Romano asked. "The voice sounds familiar but…"

"Eh… Lovi... She is the region we are in. You know; the owner of this beautiful house" Antonio explained as they heard 'Spain! Where are you?' coming from the inside of the house. He yelled 'We're in the balcony!' in response.

"Did you tell her that I would be coming with you?" Lovino asked worriedly. He didn't want one of Spain's regions to be mad at him. They were scary when angry. In fact, the only region he knew was scary even when she was happy.

"I told her I would be coming with a fellow nation" Spain smiled at the younger nation.

As he said that, a young girl wearing long jeans and a plain red t-shirt with short sleeves came into the balcony. Her hair and eyes were the same colour as her nation's. Her skin was tanned and her curly hair was not too long; it barely passed her shoulders. She went straight to Spain and hugged him. After she had kissed him on the cheeks, her eyes met Lovino's who had paled a bit.

"I didn't know that you were my guest, South Italy. El mundo es un pañuelo, ¿eh?" She smiled.

"See, Lovi? That was one of the proverbs I wanted to teach you! It means the same as '¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!'" Spain said.

"It's a small world!" Valencia translated noticing Lovino's blank look. "Are you teaching him Spanish again, Spain?" She asked.

"Yes! And guess what! We're dating!" Spain beamed and Lovino blushed.

"Enhorabuena, Spain. You finally found someone who stands you!" Valencia gave him one of her most sincere smiles. "Oh, that meant 'Congratulations'" She told Lovino.

"De nada, Valencia" Spain hugged his region.

'_I remember that one. It means "You're welcome"_' Romano thought, glad that he still remembered something.

"South Italy, I know that you're mad at me, but it happened centuries ago so… borrón y cuenta nueva, ok?" Valencia asked.

"See? Another one!" Spain beamed "That one means 'Let bygones be bygones'. You can also say 'El pasado, pasado está'"

'_I think I need a new notebook' _Romano thought.

"Ok…" Romano blushed when Spain hugged both Valencia and him. Seeing his Lovi and his region in good terms made him very happy.

'_I thought I would never see them acting civil to each other. I would have preferred this to happen some centuries ago but I think that más vale tarde que nunca. Yes, better late than never._' Spain thought.

"I think I'll go make lunch. It will take a while. Why don't you go to the swimming pool?" Valencia suggested. "I won't be a bother to the happy couple" She laughed.

"Great! Let's go get our swimsuits!" Spain grabbed Lovino's hand and led them inside the house.

Once they were changed, Lovino asked Spain:

"Antonio, why did you bring us to Valencia's house? Valencia!"

"But Lovi, Valencia is the only city in the east that is by the sea and has a swimming pool… You asked for it in your letter!" Spain tried to explain.

"She hates me!" Lovino complained. "She called me 'South Italy'! Who calls me that? Not my friends…"

"Lovi, she calls people by their country name. Remember, she called me 'Spain'" Spain reminded his lover.

Once they were in the swimming pool Lovino paled.

"What's wrong, amor mío?" Spain asked.

"My precious tomatoes… They were at plain sight! She's gonna… take them away from me!" Romano panicked.

"Uhhmm… If she wanted to do that you wouldn't have to worry" Spain tried to be reassuring

"Did you hide them?" Romano asked hopefully.

"No… I meant that if she wanted to eat them, she would have done it by now" Spain smiled. "But don't worry, there are good tomatoes in this city"

"But they were special… My little ones…" Romano mumbled with tears in his eyes.

'_I have a bad feeling about this'_ Spain thought.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Amor mío: My love

Borrón y cuenta nueva / El pasado, pasado está: Let bygones be bygones.

De nada: You're welcome

El mundo es un pañuelo / ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! : It's a small world!

Enhorabuena: Congratulations

Más vale tarde que nunca: Better late than never.

* * *

><p>Ok, next chapter should be updated next week, unless I get a lot of reviews and I decide to write it soon ^^<p>

Any suggestions?

Review? Please (¡Por favor!)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing to: **Dogsrule, YumikoSound, Frostwhisker, PanicforPoland, NoWhereToCallHome **and** InTheAsylum.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>"Lovi, wake up" Spain said to the sleeping Italian on the beach.<p>

"5 minutes more, Tomato bastard" Romano yawned.

"But your back…" Spain began to say.

"My back?" Romano asked sitting on his towel. He had been taking a nap while Spain was playing volleyball with his region.

"Did you forget the sunscreen?" Spain asked worriedly.

"Maybe. Is my back badly burnt?" Romano asked.

"Eh… Just a bit" Spain smiled.

"Where's your region?"

"She's working" Spain answered. "Let's go back to her house. She got you a new notebook for our lessons."

"That was very… kind of her" Romano frowned. '_She must be up to something. There are no tomatoes to steal from me. Not anymore. I wonder what she will do next…_'

"Yes, she's a sweetheart" Spain beamed.

* * *

><p>"So, today's lesson will be a reminding of some things. Do you remember colours, Lovi?" Spain asked.<p>

"Eh…" Romano tried to remember.

"Romano, I'm so proud of you! You're starting to sound like a Spanish student!" Spain startled Lovi.

"Am I?"

"Yes! Let me teach you again about colours. Remember that they're used as adjectives, so they have gender and might be singular or plural. Look at the sky. It's azul. My eyes colour is 'verde' and my hair is 'marrón'. 'Marrón' has no gender and its plural is 'marrones'. A tomato is 'rojo'; like your back" Spain joked.

"Spain, let's make it easier. I say a colour in English and you translate it" Romano said a bit annoyed. His back did hurt a lot. "Let's see… Orange'

"Naranja. No gender and its plural is 'naranjas'"

"White"

"Blanco"

"Black"

"Negro"

"Yellow"

"Amarillo"

"Pink"

"Rosa. No gender and its plural is 'rosas'"

"Blue"

"Azul. No gender and its plural is 'azules'"

"Grey"

"Gris. No gender and its plural is 'grises'"

"Purple"

"Morado"

"Enough"

"Suficiente." Spain translated "Eh… Sorry. Do you remember my numbers? They have no gender or plural"

"Let me thing. From zero to ten they are 'cero', 'uno', 'dos', 'tres', 'cuatro', 'cinco', 'seis', 'siete', 'ocho', 'nueve' and 'diez'" Romano said after thinking a bit.

"Good memory, Lovi" Spain praised his student.

"Remember, most of the time we use 'un / una / unos / unas' instead of 'uno' when we want to count things. They're like 'a' or 'some'. Though 'some' can be 'algún/ alguna/ algunos/ algunas'. The first two for uncountable nouns, the last two for countable ones."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Antonio! Those are great news!" Romano said hugging his lover.<p>

"More time for us!" Spain hugged him back.

'_With the pyro away… I can enjoy the holidays. Pity my babies didn't make it'_ Romano was really happy.

"Wait… Who will cook from now? I really liked her paella" Romano asked Spain.

"Don't worry. We'll share the chores" Spain smiled.

'_That means that I can go to the beach while he gets my work done. This is life~_' Romano thought with a smile on his face.

"Do you like orange juice? Valencia left us a big basket with oranges" Spain asked.

"Are they rotten again?" Romano frowned.

"No. They're okay. And that was just a little joke, Lovi" Spain patted Romano's back, causing him to flinch. "Sorry, I forgot"

"That hurt, Tomato Bastard" Romano complained.

'_Tomato bastard? Old habits don't die, eh?_' Spain laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"It's nothing. Just remembered some funny stuff"

"Sure…"

* * *

><p>"Antonio, what does 'usted' mean?" Romano asked. He had been watching tv while Spain did their chores.<p>

"Is like 'Tú', but more formal. Its plural is 'ustedes'. They're used to show respect to the person you're addressing to. And their verb form is just the third person form. 'Usted canta', not 'usted cantas'" Spain answered from the kitchen. "Why?"

"Just curious. I think I've forgotten too much Spanish. The are time in which I hardly understand what they're saying. On tv, I mean." Romano sighed.

"Romano, are you watching tv programs in Valencia's language? Which channel are you watching?" Spain asked.

"Uh…" Romano answered telling him a channel's name.

Spain laughed from the kitchen. "Most of its tv shows are dubbed in her language, silly Lovi. The one you're watching is in Spanish, though"

'_Damnit… I've wasted half the morning'_

* * *

><p>Translations  Traducciones:

Amarillo: Yellow

Algún / alguna / algunos /algunas : Some

Azul: Blue (No gender, its plural is azules)

Blanco: White

Cero: Zero

Cinco: Five

Cuatro: Four

Diez: Ten

Dos: Two

Gris: Grey (No gender, its plural is grises)

Marrón: Brown (No gender, its plural is marrones)

Morado: Purple

Naranja: Orange (No gender, its plural is naranjas. It means the colour and the fruit)

Nueve: Nine

Ocho: Eight

Rojo: Red

Rosa: Pink (No gender, its plural is rosas)

Seis: Six

Siete: Seven

Suficiente: Enough

Tres: Three

Un / una / unos / unas: a / some

Uno: One

Usted: You (formal)

Ustedes: You (formal, plural)

Verde: Green (No gender, its plural is verdes)

* * *

><p>I didn't expect so many reviews in the first chapter. I couldn't ignore them... so I update sooner than I wanted to. If I get so many again, I'll update soon again. If not, next week.<p>

In Valencia, people speak Catalán / Valenciano. So~ Romano wasted half of his morning =D

Review? Please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks** for reviewing to: **Dogsrule, NoWhereToCallHome, Dr. Stilla Live** (who also reviewed the first chapter) and** YumikoSound.**

I published** Lovino's notebook** in the other fic ^^. That was yerterday :D

Edit: I fixed a typo. Thanks to Dr. Stilla Live for telling me about it

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

><p>"Are you Lovino?" A guy who looked like Spain but a bit younger and not so friendly asked. He had knocked on Valencia's door and Lovino was the one who had opened the door.<p>

"Yes. Who are you?" Romano asked.

"It doesn't really matter. Valencia told me to give you something." He said handling a box to Romano. He was about to go away when he remembered something. "She said, and I quote, 'Don't open it until midnight'. I'd say 'Good luck' but I don't really like you" With that, he left.

Romano closed the door and looked at the parcel he was holding.

'_Who was that guy? He said this box is from Valencia. And that I have to open it after midnight. Coming from her… it must some something horrible_' South Italy thought.

"Antonio! I need to ask you something!" Romano yelled.

* * *

><p>'<em>He didn't help at all. He has tons of regions. Too many. He could be a province of a autonomous community. Or just a citizen. Damned Valencia! I've spent the whole morning looking at the box. It hasn't let me take a siesta<em>.' Romano was furious. And red. His face, shoulders, back, arms and legs were sunburnt, which hurt like Hell. Spain had looked for the sunscreen that Valencia seemed to keep in case of emergency, but he didn't find any. '_I'm sure Valencia hid the damned sunscreen. I hate her!_'

Romano was in the beach, walking in the seashore. He had gone out of the house since the box was driving him mad. He needed that box to be out of his sight. Even Spain had noticed his stress and he had advised him to relax in the beach.

* * *

><p>"Lovi, tomorrow I'll go to buy some sunscreen. I promise!" Spain smiled.<p>

"What time is it?" Romano ignored Spain.

"11:55." Antonio answered.

"And now?"

"The same… Relax, little Lovi! Valencia would never send you anything dangerous. Have faith in them!" Spain tried to sound reassuring.

"Them? Have you found out who that weird guy is?" Romano asked.

"Kind of. She's friends with most of the regions but she spends a lot of time with one in particular. It must be him" Spain answered "It's midnight, Lovi"

"But-but I thought it was 11:55 just a minute ago!" Romano stammered.

"I just remember that my clock does not work ok" Spain confessed.

Romano was very nervous. He was opening the box when…

"What's that?" Romano screamed scared.

"Just my phone… France's calling. Open it and tell me what's later" Antonio winked.

"You bastard! Don't leave me alone! I don't want to die so young!" Romano freaked out.

"Sorry Lovi" Spain left the room not looking apologetic at all.

Romano took a deep breath and finally opened the box to find…

"HERE WAS THE DAMNED SUNSCREEN!" Romano yelled.

In fact, there were three things in the box. There was the sunscreen, some firecrackers and a note.

The note read:

_South Italy,_

_Missed me yet?_

_Sorry, I forgot to tell you that I had run out of sunscreen, so I send you the one I had in the house I'm staying in this week._

_I thought I would be fun to ask you not to open the box until midnight. Did you open it when I told you to? Awww~ You're so cute~_

_The firecrackers in the box… Well, I had the feeling that you might burn the box without opening it first. If you haven't done it, you can use them whenever you feel like it! Congrats! _

_Love,_

_Valencia_

_PS: Since I doubt you've had any lessons today… Tell Spain that you're excited about tomorrow's lesson! In Spanish. That will do to make up for being an ass today! (I bet you were)_

* * *

><p>"What was in the box?" Spain asked.<p>

"Sunscreen and firecrackers. I'm sorry for not letting you teach me anything today." Spain hugged him. "Estoy muy excitado por la lección de mañana"

Spain laughed. "You aren't!"

"I am" Romano frowned.

"Romano, you said that you're very aroused for tomorrow's lesson! You meant 'emocionado', didn't you?" Spain laughed harder.

'_Damned Valencia and damned false friends'_ Romano thought blushing.

* * *

><p>Sorry this is short and the lesson is only a false friend. But I wanted to update today... Depending on the reviews, I'll update either Wednesday or Saturday :D<p>

Review? Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Short again, sorry...

Thanks for reviewing to: **Dogsrule, NoWhereToCallHome, Dr. Stilla Live **and** sanemadness.**

Here I introduce another OC. I don't think he will appear in the next chapters, but I needed him...

Edit: thanks to **Dr. Stilla Live** for telling me about something I've had to edit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Spain asked his lover.<p>

"…" Romano didn't answer but he thought '_Today's lesson is really easy. I memorized all the sentences used for introductions. The problem is "him". Whoever he is'_

"Lovi, don't give me that look. There are practical lessons that you can't have with me. You can't learn how to introduce yourself with me. I mean, I already know you. You just have to go to the kitchen and… just talk to him. Don't forget that it has to be realistic. He will test both your Spanish and your acting. If you fail, no tomatoes for dinner, like in good old times." Spain said patting Romano's back, who sent him a hateful glare.

'_I forgot about his sunburns…_' Spain thought.

* * *

><p>Romano entered the kitchen just to see the guy who had given him Valencia's box. He was taking some notes in a notebook.<p>

"You!" Romano yelled.

The guy frowned and wrote something on his notebook.

"That's not a good way to talk to anybody." He commented. "And… you talked in English. Bad first impression…"

Romano took a deep breath. '_Remember your lines'_

"Buenos días. Mi nombre es Romano. Encantado de conocerte" Romano introduced himself trying to be polite.

"Buenas tardes" The unknown region corrected Lovino. And he was right; it was already half past twelve.

"Buenas tardes, then… 'Entonces', quiero decir."

"Qué pena que no pueda decir lo mismo." The guy took some more notes and smirked.

'_How do I answer to that? Is he one of Spain's regions? He's too…_ _uncivil_' Romano thought.

"Eh… Ehh…"

"Típico español 'eh…'. Debería presentarme. Soy Teruel; eso es suficiente." Teruel wrote more on the Damned notebook.

'_Typical Spanish? Is that a good thing?_' Romano wondered.

"¿Por qué eres tan…?" Romano tried to find a good adjective.

"¿Tan…? No, no acabes la frase. No quiero saberlo. No importa…" Teruel sighed. "You fail this test"

"Why?" Romano couldn't believe it. His Spanish had been alright.

"Did Spain tell you about this? You had to enter this room and act as if you didn't know me." Teruel explained.

"I did so!" Romano complained.

"So… You get home, go to the kitchen, find a stranger in there and say 'YOU!' and then you introduce yourself as if nothing had happened? You're weird." Teruel chuckled

"You distracted me! I.. forgot…" Romano tried to find a good excuse.

"I understand" Teruel said leaving the room "But you still fail this test"

* * *

><p>"But Antonio! I failed for my… acting? That's not fair!" Romano complained.<p>

"Lovino, your Spanish was great but… You can't just use memorized lines in any language. If you hadn't been warned about Teruel's presence, what would have you done?" Spain asked

"… Okay, I wouldn't have used the typical sentences to introduce myself" Romano admitted. "I would have attacked him…"

"…And Valencia would have killed you afterwards, you know" Spain said smiling and taking a tomato.

"Not even a little tomato?" Romano pleaded.

"No… This way you'll remember about not using textbook lines in the next test" Spain took a bite to his tomato. "You'll survive; it's only a night without tomatoes…"

'_I hate you…_' Romano thought. '_You and your regions_…'

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Buenos días. Mi nombre es Romano. Encantado de conocerte: Good morning. My name is Romano. Nice to meet you. (The last sentence would be used by male/ singular)

Buenas tardes: Good afternoon

'Entonces', quiero decir: 'Then', I mean.

Qué pena que no pueda decir lo mismo: Pity I can't say the same.

Típico español. Debería presentarme. Soy Teruel; eso es suficiente.: Typical Spanish. I should introduce myself. I'm Teruel; that's enought.

¿Por qué eres tan…?: Why are you so…?

¿Tan…? No, no acabes la frase. No quiero saberlo. No importa…: So..? Don't end that sentence. I don't want to know. It doesn't matter…

* * *

><p>This chapter wasn't too good T_T Sorry...<p>

I need suggestions about lessons. What do you want Romano to learn?

Depending on the amount of reviews, I'll update this weekend or next week :3

Review? Please


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviewing to: **NoWhereToCallHome, Dr. Stilla Live, Dogsrule** and** CrazyJosie**

You're great!

Again, this is short but... This is a practical lesson, which should be a little bit less boring than the other ones...

Thanks to **Dogsrule** for the idea. It's not exactly the same, but it really helped! ^^

Edit: Thanks to **Dr. Stilla Live** for pointing out some typos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>'<em>I'm ready. I will pass this test. I will<em>' Romano thought '_This time will be easier than with that region. I just have to ask for directions in Spanish and if I find the street, Spain will treat me to pizza. This will be easy. Remember that Izquierda means Left and Derecha means Right. Don't be nervous, Lovino. And… Don't talk to yourself in your mind, damn it!_'

Romano was in a train, looking nervously through the window by his seat. Across him, there were two girls talking in a fast Spanish.

'_Why do they speak so fast? Do they even understand each other? I' should try and go talk to them_'

"Hey! ¿Eres de aquí?" One of them asked, giving Romano a good chance to talk to them. She reminded me of Valencia, but her eyes were brown. She was talking way more slowly than with her friend.

"No, soy de Italia. De Roma" Romano answered.

"Ah… Lo sentimos, pensábamos que eras otra persona." The girl said.

"Pero… ¿no era también de Italia? Se parecen mucho" The other girl, with long black hair asked her friend.

"Sí, pero era de Venecia. Y decía esa cosa tan rara…"

"Espera, ¿Venecia? ¿Decía 'Ve~'?" Romano asked, having a feeling of who that Italian was.

"Sí, ¿le conoces?" The one who looked like Valencia asked.

"Es mi hermano pequeño, Feliciano." Romano explained.

"Oh… Esta es nuestra parada" She announced.

Romano read the stop's name.

"También es la mía" Romano smiled '_Talking to Spaniards is not that difficult. At least when they aren't psychos_…'

They left the train and Romano asked them if they knew where the street that he was looking for was.

"Claro, nos dirigimos a allí" The black haired one said.

"¿Me podríais enseñar el camino?" Romano asked hopefully '_Maybe this will be easier than I had thought_'

"Claro" she said smiling.

* * *

><p>They arrived quicky to the meeting place.<p>

"¿Esperas a alguien?" The one who looked like Valencia asked trying not to laugh

"Sí…" Romano answered, not understanding the other's mood.

"¿Ese chico de allí?" She asked pointing to Spain, who was across the street waving at them.

Romano nodded and Spain approached them.

"Estaba en el tren; te ha seguido por todo el camino" She whispered in Romano's hear so Spain wouldn't listen what she was saying.

* * *

><p>"You didn't trust me, tomato bastard!" Romano yelled at the nation once they arrived to Valencia's house.<p>

"I just wanted to make sure that you were safe…" Spain mumbled

"I got to the meeting point. Safe! You owe me an apology and… pizza!" Romano smiled at the thought of free pizza.

"I'll buy the pizza… but only if you forgive me"

Romano smiled and kissed his lover "Done! You're forgiven, Antonio! Now, my pizza!"

'_I'm glad that Antonio was there to look after me. But there's no way I'm going to tell him that'_

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Izquierda: Left

Derecha: Right

¿Eres de aquí?: Are you from here?

No, soy de Italia. De Roma: No, I'm from Italy. From Roma.

Lo sentimos, pensábamos que eras otra persona: We're sorry, we thought you were another person.

Pero… ¿no era también de Italia? Se parecen mucho: But, wasn't he from Italy too? The look a lot alike

Sí, pero era de Venecia. Y decía esa cosa tan rara: Yes, but he was from Venecia. And he said that weird thing

Espera, ¿Venecia? ¿Decía 'Ve~'?: Wait, Venecia? Did he say 'Ve'?

Sí, ¿le conoces?: Yes, do you know him?

Es mi hermano pequeño, Feliciano: He's my little brother, Feliciano.

Esta es nuestra parada: This is our stop

También es la mía: It's also mine

Claro, nos dirigimos a allí: Of course, we are headed there

¿Me podríais enseñar el camino?: Could you show me the way?

Claro: Of course.

¿Esperas a alguien?: Are you waiting for somebody?

Sí: Yes

¿Ese chico de allí?: That guy over there?

Estaba en el tren; te ha seguido por todo el camino: He was in the train; he has followed you all the way.

* * *

><p>I will be without Internet a week or so in September (starting from September 1st) so I'll try to update again the 31st or sooner. But only if I get enough reviews...<p>

I feel lucky since I get a lot of them compared to the visitors this story gets... Should I change the summary/title or something? ... I really try to write ok but still...

Review? Please!


	6. Chapter 6

Again, a short chapter. And there is a lesson (theory).

Thanks for reviewing to:** Dogsrule, Dr. Stilla Live **and** NoWhereToCallHome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Romano was bored. He had spent the morning in the beach and then in the swimming pool. He didn't felt like cooking so he had gone to eat a pizza to the city, where he found again the two girls that had helped him in his task to find a street some weeks ago. They had chatted a bit but the girls had to go back home quite early; he found himself alone again at siesta time. But he couldn't take a siesta in the city, so he had to take a train to get back home. When he got home, Valencia was in the backyard throwing some noisy firecrackers that didn't let him sleep. He couldn't blame her at all; throwing firecrackers was her way to kill her spare time and he had arrived too late to consider it "siesta time" so he couldn't ask her to stop doing noise.<p>

The house wasn't the same without Spain. He was in a meeting with his capital and he would be out for two days. He had asked Valencia to teach Romano something about Spanish, but she had refused saying that she was a bad teacher.

The noise of the firecrackers stopped and he felt Valencia's presence by his room's door. She knocked and entered the room after hearing Romano's "Come in".

"Not used to loneliness, South Italy?" She asked with a sad smile. "This is kind of boring without España"

"It is…" Romano sat on his bed and Valencia just stood where she was.

"He asked me to teach you something. I thought that you should know the conditionals by now, but a review would be useful. At least for the zero, first and second conditionals" Valencia explained. She approached Romano's desk and took his notebook, reading some pages before handing him the notebook and a pen.

"Ok, then…" Romano nodded.

"The zero and first conditional are the same in English and Spanish. For the zero you use If + Present Simple + Present Simple in English and Si + Presente simple + presente simple in Spanish. 'If you heat water, it boils' is 'Si calientas agua, hierve'. I'm bad with examples… And I don't think I usually use that conditional…" She apologized.

"Got it" Romano was writing notes pretty fast.

"For the first conditional you use If + Present Simple + Future Simple in English which is Si + Presente Simple + Futuro simple in Spanish. 'If you come, I'll help you' would be 'Si vienes, te ayudaré'. The difficult one is the second conditional. And the third. But I'll only teach you the second since it's a bit easier." Valencia explained.

"Why do you say that they are difficult?" Romano asked.

"I don't think you know any Subjunctive forms yet. For the second you use the past of the subjunctive and for the third you have to know the participles…" Valencia explained "For the second you use If + Past simple + conditional simple in English and Si + Pasado Simple (subjuntivo) + Condicional Simple in Spanish."

"Eh… Spain didn't teach me the conditional suffixes" Romano said.

"They're easy. For the first conjugation they are:

Cant**aría**

Cant**arías**

Cant**aría**

Cant**aríamos**

Cant**aríais**

Cant**arían**

For the second they are

Com**ería**

Com**erías**

Com**ería**

Com**eríamos**

Com**eríais**

Com**erían**

For the third they are

Viv**iría**

Viv**irías**

Viv**iría**

Viv**iríamos**

Viv**iríais**

Viv**irías**

That's all. The other tense –Past simple (subjunctive)- has two forms… You can use the one that seems easier for you. Both of them are used. This works for the first conjugation:

Cant**ara** / Cant**ase**

Cant**aras **/ Cant**ases**

Cant**ara** / Cant**ase**

Cant**áramos** / Cant**ásemos**

Cant**arais** / Cant**aseis**

Cant**aran** / Cant**asen**

The second:

Com**iera** / Com**iese**

Com**ieras** / Com**ieses**

Com**iera **/ Com**iese**

Com**iéramos** / Com**iésemos**

Com**ierais **/ Com**ieseis**

Com**ieran **/ Com**iesen**

The third:

Viv**iera** / viv**iese**

Viv**ieras** / Viv**iese**

Viv**iera** / Viv**iese**

Viv**iéramos** / Viv**iésemos**

Viv**ierais** / Viv**ieseis**

Viv**ieran** / Viv**iesen**." Valencia ended the conjugations and had to take a deep breath.

"So, an example could be 'If I ate too much, my stomach would hurt' that is 'Si comiera (o comiese) demasiado, me dolería el estómago" Romano said, happy that he had understood the second conditional.

"Yes, you're right" Valencia smiled "I think that this lesson will make up for the two days that España won't be here. He'll be back the day after tomorrow really early in the morning" She said

"Early?" Romano asked

"Yes, at 10 am. I think… I'll go watch TV." Valencia left the room.

Romano left his notebook on the desk and went to lie down in his bed. He closed his eyes and sighed.

'_Spain… I miss you. Come back soon.'_

* * *

><p>I think this will end soon. Each chapter receives less and less visitors hits/ reviews so, depending on this one, this story might end in a chapter and an epilogue. Or just the epilogue...

If I get more visitors/ hits, there will be some more...

_Review? Please!  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reviewing to: **Dogsrule, CrazyJosie, Dr. Stilla Live **and** InTheAsylum. YOU'RE GREAT!  
><strong>

This is very short but... There is more... Well... You'll see at the end...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>The summer was about to end when Romano received an unexpected phone call. It was from his twin, Feliciano. They talked for a while and Romano found surprising his brother's news. After he had ended the call, Spain asked what happened.<p>

"War? That would be fun. Some of my regions do that when _the day_ comes. They really enjoy it" Spain supported the twins' plan. "I'm surprised. Was it Feliciano's idea?"

"Yes. But… I was the one who labelled it as 'War'" Romano admitted.

"Now I understand… Well, I think you will win. Axis versus Allies, you say?"

"Yes. We will win easily" Romano's smile was kind of scary. Well, that's what the region that had just come in the room.

"Win? What are you talking about?" Valencia asked, quite interested.

"War! We will win the Allies this time." Romano answered pointing a day in the wall calendar.

"War?" Valencia followed Romano's finger to see _the day_ in the calendar. "Ah… War… Against the Allies? You'll win." Valencia smiled. "Have they agreed yet? It's a pity I can't join you…"

"Why? You always go there. It's one of your cities…" Spain was confused.

"I'll be there, but I'll be busy trying to shoot some other regions… I have my own war. But Romano, remember that anyone can shoot any of you. Not only the allies." Valencia warned the Italian.

"I know, I know. And they agree."

* * *

><p>"How do you say in Spanish 'This is war'?" Romano asked.<p>

"Esto es la guerra" Spain answered frowning, which was something very unusual.

"Thanks" Romano smiled.

"You're taking that too seriously" Spain seemed very concerned for Lovino's wellbeing.

"Te preocupas demasiado. You worry too much" Romano tried to be reassuring but he failed epically by adding "My shirt will be white when we start but when I leave the battlefield, it will be red!"

"Lovi… You're scary…" Spain sighed.

"Ayer… Yesterday you didn't worry so much. What has changed?" Romano was curious.

"France phoned me asking for some tips, since I've been _there_ a lot of times. He was taking that so seriously… His voice was scary. Just imagine how scary his expression had to be!"

"…" Romano paled a bit.

"Lovi, Russia will be there. And if you lose… you'll have to become one with him." Spain advised his boyfriend.

"But-but… This is not _that_ kind of war…" The younger one stammered.

"Do you really think that he would care?" Spain left the room not waiting for a response.

* * *

><p>[Lesson time]<p>

"I'll tell you some nation's names in Spanish. I don't think you want a long boring lesson, not with your… war" Spain tried to smile.

"Ok, let's end soon with this. They will be here soon... Do I say names in English and you translate them?"

"Ok. Start" Spain agreed.

"Spain"

"España… But you know that."

"Italy"

"Italia"

"France"

"Francia"

"Greece"

"Grecia"

"Switzerland"

"Suiza. It's way easier"

"Germany"

"Alemania"

"Holland"

"Holanda o Países Bajos"

"Belgium"

"Bélgica"

"Russia"

"Rusia"

"Belarus"

"Bielorrusia"

"Ukraine"

"Ucrania"

"England"

"Idiota... I mean, Inglaterra"

"Ireland"

"Irlanda"

"Denmark"

"Dinamarca"

"Norway"

"Noruega"

"Iceland"

"Islandia"

"Sweden"

"Suecia"

"Finland"

"Finlandia"

"America"

"América. But that's the continent. The country is Estados Unidos"

"China"

"China…"

"Japan"

"Japón"

"Turkey"

"Turquía. And that's enough for today. Let's relax until our guests arrive"

* * *

><p>Translations (I won't write again the nations… And Canada is Canadá… Of course they would forget him. I wrote only some nations… If you're curious about one that I didn't miss, just ask)<p>

Ayer: Yesterday

Esto es la guerra: This is war

Te preocupas demasiado: You worry too much

* * *

><p>About the war... I wrote some days ago "<strong>A tomato war<strong>". That would be the next chapter... But since it's not related to this, I published it as a oneshot.

I received 4 reviews (the same as in the 2nd, 3rd and 4th chapter). That's great! The next chapter will be in September (in the fic... I'l try to update in August xD), when the holidays are done... That does not mean that the fic is done, since I have some ideas... So I might continue it. Do you want to know anything in Spanish? A sentence, vocabulary... anything?

Review? Please


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reviewing to: **FrostWhisker, Dogsrule, flames04, Dr. Stilla Live, NoWhereToCallHome** and** PanicforPoland**. So many reviews... I can't believe it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>"Lovi~ you smell like tomatoes!" Spain said hugging Lovino.<p>

"Antonio, I hope that you don't hug everybody who went to la Tomatina!" Romano frowned.

"Great idea!" Spain joked. "Valencia~ Come here! I have to hug you!"

"I think she's taking a siesta. Don't yell or you will wake her up." Romano advised the Spaniard. But he just laughed and told him that it was impossible. Not even a thunderstorm would wake that region up.

"Lovi... Why didn't you leave with Feliciano? I thought you'd stay here only two months." Spain asked. He had been wondering that all day long. He was happy, of course! But he was also a curious nation.

"I thought that if you don't mind… I could stay with you for some more weeks… If I'm a burden, I'll leave in the first flight that I can book" Romano said quickly with a blush on his cheeks.

"You are not a burden. You never were, you will never be one. I think we can enjoy Valencia's sunny weather for some more weeks. Valencia won't mind. She loves guests." Spain was the happiest nation in the world.

"I would have never guessed…" Romano mumbled. '_She still hates me. She's just being civil because I'm living at_ her_ house'_

* * *

><p>Spain and Romano spent their afternoon in the zoo. When they got home, Spain told Lovino something very funny.<p>

"Oh god. You must be joking!" Romano couldn't stop laughing. "I knew that those caterpillars were weird but…"

"Trust me! When Valencia told me about them, I was shocked. But she did it!" Spain was laughing on the floor. After some minutes, he stood up, just smiling.

"Valencia! I love you~ Hahahaha!" Romano laughed even more "I would never have thought that Valencia would do that!"

"She did! In pirate times she ruled an inn here. The most famous in the region. And England decided to get drunk there and…" Spain couldn't say anything else. He burst out laughing again."… She cut his eyebrows and kept them… And when she opened her zoo… She put them with the caterpillars... Hahahahah…" They laughed for some minutes until Romano asked.

"Does he know?"

"No. But America and France do"

"What did he do when he discovered that he hadn't his eyebrows?" Romano asked.

"I convinced him that he cut them himself in his drunken state." Valencia said entering the room. "He was angry at me for not helping him but… I told him that was not my job"

* * *

><p>[Lesson time]<p>

"I'll teach you some animal's names. Name them in English and I'll translate, like we did with the country names." Spain explained.

"Ok. Let's start with… Caterpillars" Romano smiled.

"Oruga"

"Lion"

"León"

"Tiger"

"Tigre"

"Crocodile"

"Cocodrilo"

"Bear"

"Oso"

"Giraffe"

"Jirafa"

"Hippo"

"Hipopótamo"

"Zebra"

"Cebra o Zebra"

"Elephant"

"Elefante"

"Horse"

"Caballo"

"Parrot"

"Loro"

"Dog"

"Perro. But there were no dogs in the zoo…"

"Cat"

"Gato. No cats in there, again…"

"Enough…"

"But you forgot the most important one!" Spain exclaimed

"You're right! How could I forget that one! Eyebrows!" Romano laughed.

"Cejas…" Spain laughed.

* * *

><p>I know that this is short but I have a good excuse! Tomorrow I'll go out for a week or so and I won't be able to write or update. I wanted to update a bit so you'll wait less than 10 days for the next chapter. That means that <strong>all<strong> my stories will be on Hiatus for a week or a bit more. **Suggestions will be accepted!**

Review? Please


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks** for reviewing to:** Dogsrule, Dr. Stilla Live, NoWhereToCallHome **and** CrazyJosie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Edit: Stupid me uploaded the wrong doc... I wonder when this thing will let me change it! THIS is the NINTH chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Romano woke up that morning, he found Spain and Teruel in the kitchen discussing quietly about something that seemed important.<p>

"What's up?" Romano asked, startling the Spaniards.

"God, Romano! I thought you were _her_!" Teruel said.

"You gave me the scare of my life, Lovi!" Spain said at the same time.

Romano was confused. What was he missing?

"Suspicious… You are up to something" South Italy stated.

"Shhhh! It must be a secret!" Teruel said in a whisper.

"Should we tell him?" Spain asked his region.

"No! Don't even think about it!" Teruel looked nervous. "She could arrive at any moment!"

"Are you talking about Valencia?" Romano asked, too loud for the Spaniards' liking, who glared at him.

"Shh! Just look at the calendar, look at the date in a month's time" Spain suggested, earning another glare from Teruel.

Romano looked at the calendar. "_October 9__th__, Day of the Valencian Community_. And? I don't see anything wrong!"

"Stupid Italian…" Teruel mumbled "That's the day in which Valencia was conquered."

"Her birthday…" Spain clarified.

"Ah… So you were talking about a present!" Romano understood. "What are you getting her?" He asked Spain.

"Me? The same as every year. Firecrackers. She loves them" Spain beamed.

"I don't really know" Teruel answered.

"Oranges? She likes them, doesn't she?" Romano suggested. He didn't like Spain's regions a lot, but the sooner he got an idea, the sooner he'll leave the house.

"It has to be something special" Teruel blushed.

"Why? Spain's present doesn't seem special to me" Romano asked.

"Because this is her first birthday since we are dating" Teruel blushed more.

"…" Romano was speechless. '_But they are so different. They only have in common that they're Spaniards and that they dislike me'_

"I only have a month left to decide… And Spain is clueless, as always! When was the last time that you gave me a good idea?" Teruel yelled at his country. He seemed very frustrated.

"When I told you to ask Valencia out" Spain laughed and Teruel look ashamed. "Look, Teruel. Go back home. You live in a quiet place, the best place to think. Relax, and the idea of a present will come to you"

"Are you hinting that people don't like my region and that it's almost uninhabited? Wait! Don't answer! I don't want to know" Teruel looked hurt.

The personifications heard the sound of the front door closing and tensed. Spain gave them a We-are-not-talking-about-her look.

"Hola~" Valencia entered the kitchen in a good mood. Her mood brightened even more when she saw Teruel. "Teruel! Are you staying for the whole day?" She hugged her lover.

"Eh… Sorry, I have to go. My boss wanted me to remind Spain of something!" He tried to smile. But he failed. Somehow, Valencia beamed and kissed his cheek saying "You are so cute when you try to smile~"

'_She kissed his cheek. They do not act like lovers at all…_' Romano thought '_Their relationship won't last more than a year'_

Spain seemed to know what Romano was thinking, because he whispered in his ear "They're a strange couple, aren't they? Every single region and city of mine has known for centuries that they would eventually end up as lovers."

"Centuries?" Romano asked in a whisper.

"Yes, it took a long time for them to realize that they love each other" Spain smiled watching Valencia poking Teruel, who was blushing a lot.

"Hey, my little regions, do you want to help with today's lesson?" Spain asked them.

"We're busy" Both of them said and left the kitchen. Spain looked sad.

"Did you really thing that they would stay to teach me Spanish?" Romano asked incredulous.

"Kind of..."

"So… what's today's lesson about?" Romano said trying to cheer Spain up.

"False friends!" Spain said showing him a sheet of paper with some words written on it. "I've heard you talking to Valencia sometimes and I know that you misunderstood some words. Valencia told me some more. See? She's so sweet…" Spain explained. "Read those words in Spanish and I'll give you their translations."

"Ok… Carpeta."

"Folder."

"Conductor"

"Driver."

"Estar constipado"

"To have a cold"

"Contestar"

"Answer"

"Decepción"

"Disappointment"

"Éxito"

"Success"

"Resumir"

"To sum up. Enough. Now read the ones in English and I'll give you the Spanish translation"

"eh… Carpet"

"Alfombra"

"Conductor"

"Director de orquestra"

"To be constipated"

"Estar estreñido"

"Contest"

"Concurso"

"Deception"

"Engaño"

"Exit"

"Salida"

"To resume"

"Reanudar. They are just a few words but… They might be useful. Like Embarrassed or Molest. Remember?" Spain mumbled.

"They are" Romano agreed smiling.

* * *

><p>False friends list:<p>

Carpeta = Folder / Carpet = Alfombra

Conductor = Driver / Conductor = Director de orquestra

Estar constipado = to have a cold / To be constipated = Estar estreñido

Contestar = Answer / Contest = Consurso

Decepción = Disappointment / Deception = Engaño

Éxito = Success / Exit = Salida

Resumir = To Sum Up / To resume = Reanudar

* * *

><p>I'm back but... ... ... ...<p>

Hhhmmm... I kind of started another fics and resumed (ha! I knew I would need that false friend someday... I did not expect to use it today xDD) another one in Spanish And i'm thinking about resume my first Twilight fic (also in Spanish...) so... Not sure about when I'll update again.

And my mood does not help :(

Review? please!

Still in need of suggestions ._.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for reviewing to: **ariadonechan, Dogsrule, Dr. Stilla Live, PanicforPoland **and** NoWhereToCallHome**

LOL. When I started this I'd never thought that this would help anyone to learn vocabulary. Neither in English or Spanish...** O.o O.o O.o O.o**

**Edit: Thanks to Dr. Stilla Live for telling me some typos  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>"Could you tell me again why we are in what seems to be a china town?" Romano asked with his trademark frown.<p>

"China town? You must be kidding. This does not look like china town." Spain stated.

"Then, read that poster!" Romano challenged.

"It says 'firecrackers', Lovi" Spain smiled. Lovino had pointed to one of the Spanish shops. They were in a street full of Asian shops. The exceptions were some manga shops and a firecrackers' shop.

"Tsk… You know what I mean"

"Lovi, China town is way bigger than only a couple of short streets. And we're here to visit a good firecrackers' shop. Remember, I want to buy some for Valencia's birthday." Spain explained entering the room.

After half an hour (there were just too many types of firecrackers, in Romano's opinion) the left the shop and went to their train stop.

"Look Romano. We have to go there sometime." Spain said, looking at Valencia's bullring. "I really like that place"

"The bullring?" Romano asked

"Yes! I love the circus!" Spain beamed. His comment confused Romano.

"Circus? I thought you were talking about bullfighters and that stuff" Romano asked.

"Yeah, that too. But there's a circus in the inside. Well, only in Christmas. It's been some years since the last time I went there but I think the circus is still there, every Christmas. I heard about another one in the Old Turia's Channel, but I think it's not the same one… I love clowns!" Spain explained making South Italy smile.

'_He _does_ act like a clown sometimes_' He thought.

"Yeah… We should go at least once" Romano agreed just to make Spain happy.

"Valencia wants England to act as a wizard in there. If he accepts, she is going to invite every single European nation." Spain told Romano.

"Not America?" He asked.

"No… Let me think… She said 'Tsk…'" Spain remembered.

"'Tsk?'"

"Yes. You'll have to ask her about it. I wasn't really interested since that's not going to happen. And well, if it happens, I'll buy you a ticket"

"But… I'm European!" Romano yelled.

"She said 'Only one ticket per nation. Out of the Italys, North Italy will go since he's so cute.'"

"Damned pyro…" Romano mumbled.

* * *

><p>[Lesson time. Valencia's home]<p>

"I want to remind you something. You should know it by now but you have some problems with the letter 'r'" Spain began his lesson.

"I don't have any problem with your damned 'r', Antonio." Romano complained and thought 'The "r" has problems with me'.

"Fine. But this is just to make sure. You know that there are two pronunciations for that letter. One is thrilled, you have to roll it and that stuff. As is Rosa or Marrón (Pink/Rose and Brown). The other one is the one in Martes and Amarillo (Tuesday and Yellow). It's like… softer. I want you to recognise both on them when you read. You pronounce the thrilled one when you read 'rr' (Marrón), or in "r" when the 'r' is the first letter in a word (Rosa) and when the 'r' is after 's', 'n' and 'l' (Israel, Enrique –just a name- and alrededor – around). You pronounce the other way when it's not thrilled. Got it?" Spain asked.

"Got it" Romano smiled.

* * *

><p>[Lesson simplified Because I'm a horrible teacher]<p>

/RR/ sound:

– Written "rr"

-Written "r" when it's the first letter in a word or when it's after "n" "s" or "l".

/r/ Sound:

-When it's not /RR/ sound… Tsk…

* * *

><p>Ok... It's funny when people say "Churos~" instead of "Churros~" (I'm talking about Spain's song... xD) . But I wonder... How do Spaniards sound when they try to pronounce "r"s? Eh? EEEHHHH?<p>

If I'm talking about rs... It's because my lack of ideas.

Lack of ideas = this will end soon...

Suggestions = this will last a bit longer...

Review? Please!


	11. Chapter 11 Extra

Thanks for reviewing to** Dogsrule, Dr. Stilla Live **and** ariadonechan**

To **ariadonechan**: And that's only the "r"... Vowels (las vocales) drive me mad! xD

I wasn't going to write anything today but when I remembered the date... I had to... Well... You'll understand when you read this "extra chapter" with no lesson. (sorry!)

Edit: Thanks to Dogsrule for telling me about a typo :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>"<strong>AHHHHH<strong>!" Spain's yelling could be heard in every nation near the Mediterranean Sea. Sure...

Valencia and Romano winced.

"Antonio? Are you alright?" Romano asked, entering the kitchen. He didn't expect Spain standing up a chair with tears in his eyes.

"Tell him to leave!" He pleaded.

"Tell… who?" Romano asked not understanding Spain's actions.

"The cat!" He sounded hysterical.

That's when Romano noticed the little kitten meowing softly on the floor, trying to get to Spain. He took the kitten and looked at it.

"What's wrong with this little thing?"

"It's a black cat!" Spain looked warily at the harmless kitten. "I don't want it nearby! It's bad luck!"

Valencia entered the room and took the cat from Romano's hands. She beamed and petted it.

"But it's a cutie, Spain. And this cat is not bad luck" Valencia said, trying to sound reassuring. "You're always like this when these days arrive"

"These days?" Romano asked looking at Spain, who was still standing on the chair.

"Martes 13. Tuesdays 13th are bad luck. That's what some nations say. I never understood why. The only bad thing that is going to happen is that today's the last day of holidays. At least for people that study in highschools..." Valencia answered, leaving the room with the kitten. "I'll be back in an hour. Beware of the evil stairs and the unholy salt"

"Uh? Don't leave, Valencia! It's not safe!" Spain said jumping to the floor, but not getting too close to the cat.

"Do you want to know what would be dangerous, España?" Valencia asked with a dark smile.

"… what?"

"Not getting this cutie back to its owner. Greece visited us yesterday, while you were gone. This cat must be his. And Greece _loves_ his cats." Valencia answered. "You choose. I go to give him his cat back or the cat stays until Greece decides to come back"

Romano found the whole situation really funny. _'This is stupid. Everybody knows that the bad luck day is Friday the 17th_'

"You may leave…"

"You know, I've changed my mind. The cat will stay in my room until tomorrow." Valencia decided.

"WHY?" Spain yelled.

"Because I've just remembered that Greece thinks the same about today. I think he left here his cat so we could take care of him" She said hugging the cat. "So cute~"

"You said that _in your room_. Valencia…"

"Fine. I'll be there if you need me" Valencia left the kitchen with the kitty.

"So… Bad luck?" Romano asked Spain.

"En martes y 13, ni te cases ni te embarques" Spain quoted. "It means that you shouldn't get married or travel this day"

"Sure…" Romano mumbled

"Remember that saying. It's the best advice I've ever told you" Spain said very seriously.

'… _Damned __superstitious nation…'_ Romano thought.

* * *

><p>Review?<p>

In Spain, Greece and some other countries, Tuesday 13th is a bad luck day. In Italy it's Friday 17th (Wikipedia says so...)


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for reviewing to: **Frostwhisker, ariadonechan, dogsrule **and** Dr. Stilla Live**

Sorry. Lo siento.

This has taken too long and it sucks. Sorry again.

Mmm... I've been working on another fic. It's already done, so I can focus again on this one ^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Time passed by quickly in Valencia's home. Both Valencia and Spain spent a huge amount of time working. Elections were coming soon and both of them would be busy for the next months. Spain would leave many times to go to meetings with his boss, while Valencia would spend the morning preparing some events so politicians would be able to travel to her city to make speeches.<p>

"I'm going to teach you some vocabulary to describe people. I'll say a nation and you'll say some adjectives. I'll translate them in the same order. The first is… Spain…" the Spaniard began that day's lesson trying to stifle a yawn.

"Cheerful, charming, optimist and… crazy," Romano said, smirking.

"Alegre, encantador, optimista y loco" Spain laughed weakly. "Next is France"

"Pervert."

"Pervertido. Mmm… England."

"Idiot, stupid, bad-tempered."

"Idiota, estúpido, con mal genio. Greece."

"Lazy."

"Vago. But Lovino, you know you can say good things too, don't you?" Spain frowned. '_This is not the kind of vocabulary that I wanted to teach him'_

"You didn't give me any chance. Well, only when you said your name, love," Romano answered with a fake sweet voice.

"Ok, I understand. It was a bad idea. I'll just write a list. It will be more boring but I can't teach you only bad things," Spain decided. "I'll teach you another thing. Just let me think about it."

"Spain, just teach me some stupid and random vocabulary," Romano suggested.

"Great idea, Lovi~" Spain beamed "This is basic, but I want to make sure you have not forgotten basic things. How do you say 'street'?"

"Calle. And avenue is Avenida"

"Great! Library and book shop?"

"Library is biblioteca while Book shop is librería" Lovino answered quickly. "That's another false friend to add to our list, eh?"

"Hahah. Yes, you're right. Garden?"

"Huh… Jardín"

"Square?"

"Plaza"

"Traffic light"

"Semáforo." Romano answered. He waited for the next word, but it didn't arrive. He looked at Spain's face. He looked tired and deep in thought.

"Lovi, you know that those days I'm a bit busy with the General elections coming in November. So I'm sorry if I don't spend enough time with you. I really feel bad when I leave you here, alone with Valencia." He apologized.

"Antonio… You have nothing to apologize for. You have a lot of work. And I'm just a burden. Sorry… I should leave soon, anyways."

"Yes, you should. I've really enjoyed this summer, Lovi. It's been the best one in my life," Spain whispered with a smile.

"Yeah… Do you mind if I stay here until Valencia's birthday?" Lovino asked shyly.

"Great. We'll have to make the best of those weeks!" Spain beamed.

"Yeah," Lovino said hugging his lover. "You can come to Roma once the elections are over."

"It would be great, Lovi."

'_I hope things are ok here by then. Hopefully, this one will be our first Christmas together,'_ Spain thought.

* * *

><p>mmm...<p>

This will end with Valencia's birthday. October 9th, if I'm not wrong. I'll try to write the epilogue that very day ^^

Again, sorry. This chapter was just horrible.

Review? Please


	13. Chapter 13

Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? ((Better late than never... ))

Thanks to **Dogsrule, Dr. Stilla Live **and** ariadonechan** for reviewing~ You're GREAT

This is the last lesson. Tomorrow I'll try to write Valencia's party and/or Romano's leaving (Dunno... I don't have anything planned and I have so many work...). These days I've been translating some of my stuff to Spanish. And writing some new stuff in both languages. I've been trying to think about new lessons but... *hits head against the desk*

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Valencia's house was full of life that weekend. The next day would be her birthday and some regions had showed up and they were everywhere. Or that's what Lovino thought. When he went to the living room, some regions were watching television in that weird language that Lovino couldn't understand. They had tried to talk to him in Spanish, but some of that language's words slipped sometimes confusing (and angering) Romano, so he had escaped to the kitchen. There he found some northern regions talking about Valencia's nice weather and sunny days. One of them was nice but quite chatty, and gave Romano a not-so-nice headache. He went to the beach, where some regions were sunbathing. It seemed that they had no beach, so they were enjoying it before going back to their home. He was a bit tired of Spain's regions trying to talk to him (they were a bit protective of their nation) so he went to the city, so he could get Valencia a good gift. He was going to make a cake, but with the house so crowded it would be difficult. He was enjoying his time alone when Spain appeared out of nowhere.<p>

"Lovi, you will leave after Valencia's party. We should spend some time together before that happens", Spain said.

"I know. But I think that we should act as is nothing was about to happen", Romano explained. "I need to get Valencia a gift"

"Mmm… I could tell you where the firecrackers' shop is", Spain offered.

"No. She might use them against me. I think I should get her something more… mmm… less dangerous"

"What do you have in mind?" Spain asked.

"I don't know… What do girls like? What does that girl like?" Romano wondered.

"Don't think too much about that. I'm sure you'll get a good idea at any moment", Spain advised. "I know what can help you! A lesson. The last one."

"How can that help me?"

"Trust me. I'm going to teach you about family. You know how this works".

"Ok… Father or Dad" Romano started.

"Padre o papá" Spain translated.

"Mother or Mum"

"Madre o mamá"

"Brother"

"Hermano"

"Sister"

"Hermana"

"Cousin"

"Primo (male) o prima (female)"

"Uncle"

"Tío"

"Aunt"

"Tía"

"Grandfather"

"Abuelo"

"Grandmother"

"Abuela"

"Mmmm… Son"

"Hijo"

"Daughter"

"Hija"

"Grandson"

"Nieto"

"Granddaughter"

"Nieta. And I think that's all"

"I think… I have an idea. I think Valencia told me once that…" Romano felt Spain's curiosity and decided not to end the sentence. Valencia didn't seem to like the idea of everybody knowing that.

"What did the tell you?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I don't want you to tell her about the present. So…"

"So I have to leave" Spain understood. "Ok, good luck with that" Spain kissed him and left him alone.

'_Now… Where do I find that?_' Romano thought.

* * *

><p>This is an epic fail. Sorry. Lo siento.<p>

Well, I'm trying different pairings. It's quite interesting to see how "X" would act with "Y" or with "Z". So... Any suggestions for future oneshots (or multichapter stories/fails)?

Review? Please~


	14. Epilogue

This epilogue is a F-A-I-L~ a big fail~ a huge fail~~~~~~~ xDDDDDDDD

*Me río por no llorar = I laugh so I do not cry*

Thanks to **ariadonechan, Dr. Stilla Live** and **Dogsrule** for reviewing!

Really, I'm sorry for this stupid epilogue. You deserve something better ._.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>"<em>Cumpleaños feliz~ Cumpleaños feliz~ Te deseamos todos~ Cumpleaños feliz~<em>" Valencia's family sang. Yes. Her birthday party had already started and everybody looked quite excited. After the song ended, they sang another one. "_Feliz, feliz en tu día~ __Amiguito que Dios te bendiga__~ Que reine la paz en tu vida~ Y que cumplas muchos más~~"._ Valencia blushed a bit for receiving so much attention and she blew out the candles of her cake.

The cake was a present from the northern regions. Valencia's closest relatives, who lived by the Mediterranean Sea, got her oranges. Some southern regions gave her tomatoes, quite different looking than the one she grew. Spain got her firecrackers (too many, in Romano's opinion) and Teruel got her a photo album and 'something else that I will give you when we're alone' .There were old pics, not-so-old pics and even some drawings of Valencia, Teruel and more regions. Valencia's attire in some of those drawings surprised Romano quite a lot. But well, that's not really important.

"Thanks everyone for your great presents!" Valencia beamed.

"Wait, Valencia. Romano got you something" Spain said.

Romano felt the stares of Spain's regions and blushed.

"That's nice of you, South Italy" Valencia smiled, a bit surprised.

"Uhmmmmmmmm… I have to fetch it… Wait a moment…" Romano excused himself and left the room. He went back some minutes later with a big box with holes that made strange noises. Most of the regions were looking at it warily.

"Ummm… Feliz cumpleaños, Valencia" He said handing her the box.

Valencia opened it and found a little puppy on the inside.

'_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww_', every single female (and some males) in the room thought.

Valencia left the puppy in Teruel's hands and did something quite unexpected. She hugged Romano strongly. She even got to lift him a bit in the air.

"Gracias, gracias, gracias~" She was saying.

* * *

><p>The party ended and Romano was ready to leave. Most of the regions had already left and only Teruel and Valencia were at home, spending some time together.<p>

Spain was driving Romano to the airport. Neither Spain nor Romano said a word during the 15 minutes in the car. Once they arrived to the departure gate, Spain hugged Romano and kissed him.

"We'll see again in the next meeting" He said with a sad smile.

"Yeah... I look forward to it" Romano answered.

"You know you can always come back. Whenever you want. You've already won Valencia's heart"

"Yeah... She just seemed a bit lonely, so I thought a dog would make her feel less lonely. She's been kind to me... most of the time" Romano admited.

"Right. Will you come back? On Christmas, maybe?" Spain asked, his voice full of hope.

"Umm... I don't know. If Italy goes to Germany or Japan, I might come here if you want" Romano blushed. "It's time to leave... See you soon" Romano said walking through the gates.

* * *

><p>Both of them were thinking the same as they got to their respective homes.<p>

_'It's not as if I weren't going to see him soon...'_

_'...but I will still miss him'_

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong>

I might publish sometime "Lovino's new notebook", as I did with Profesor España.

As you can see, this might be continued if I get ideas. I would need a bit of help for that. I study English, I can get some vocabulary from there. If any of you studies Spanish, you could tell me some topics that you're studying. Some doubts you have, ask for advice to form sentences, if you're interested in link-words to improve your writing or you don't know how something in special works...

That would be useful for me to write another sequel, in Christmas (well, in the fiction would be Christmas)

I do not promise anything, though.

**Review? PLEASE!**


	15. Lovino's New Notebook

This would be Lovino's new notebook, as I promised.

**Should I write a disclaimer for this chapter? ... Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia / Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Proverbs<strong>

El mundo es un pañuelo / ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!: It's a small world!

(Hagamos) borrón y cuenta nueva / Lo pasado, pasado está: Let bygones be bygones.

Más vale tarde que nunca: Better late than never

* * *

><p><strong>Falsos Amigos False Friends:**

Carpeta = Folder / Carpet = Alfombra

Conductor = Driver / Conductor = Director de orquestra

Contestar = Answer / Contest = Concurso

Decepción = Disappointment / Deception = Engaño

Estar constipado = to have a cold / To be constipated = Estar estreñido

Excitado = Aroused / Excited = Emocionado

Éxito = Success / Exit = Salida

Librería: Book Shop/ Library = biblioteca

Resumir = To Sum Up / To resume = Reanudar

* * *

><p><strong>Familia Family**

Abuelo: Grandfather

Abuela: Grandmother

Hermana: Sister

Hermano: Brother

Hija: Daughter

Hijo: Son

Madre/ Mamá: Mother/ Mum

Padre/ Papá: Father/ Dad

Prima (female): Cousin

Primo (male): Cousin

Nieta: Granddaughter

Nieto: Grandson

Tía: Aunt

Tío: Uncle

* * *

><p><strong>Números Numbers:**

Cero: Zero

Cinco: Five

Cuatro: Four

Diez: Ten

Dos: Two

Nueve: Nine

Ocho: Eight

Seis: Six

Siete: Seven

Tres: Three

Uno: One

* * *

><p><strong>ColoresColours:**

Amarillo: Yellow

Azul: Blue (No gender, its plural is azules)

Blanco: White

Gris: Grey (No gender, its plural is grises)

Marrón: Brown (No gender, its plural is marrones)

Morado: Purple

Naranja: Orange (No gender, its plural is naranjas. It means the colour and the fruit)

Rojo: Red

Rosa: Pink (No gender, its plural is rosas)

Verde: Green (No gender, its plural is verdes)

* * *

><p><strong>Naciones Nations:**

Alemania: Germany

América: America

Bélgica: Belgium

Bielorrusia: Belarus

Canadá: Canada

China: China

Dinamarca: Denmark

España: Spain

Estados Unidos: United States

Finlandia: Finland

Francia: France

Grecia: Greece

Holanda/ Países Bajos: Holland/ Netherlands

Inglaterra: England

Irlanda: Ireland

Islandia: Iceland

Italia: Italia

Japón: Japan

Noruega: Norway

Rusia: Russia

Suecia: Sweden

Suiza: Switzerland

Turquía: Turkey

Ucrania: Ukraine

* * *

><p><strong>Animales Animals:**

Caballo: Horse

Cebra/ Zebra: Zebra

Cocodrilo: Crocodile

Elefante: Elephant

Gato: Cat

Hipopótamo: Hippo

Jirafa: Giraffe

León: Lion

Loro: Parrot

Oruga: Caterpillar

Oso: Bear

Perro: Dog

Tigre: Tiger

* * *

><p><strong>Adjectives:<strong>

Alegre: Cheerful

Encantador: Charming

Optimista: Optimist

Loco: Crazy

Pervertido: Pervert

Idiota: Idiot

Estúpido: Stupid

Con mal genio: Bad-tempered

Vago: Lazy

* * *

><p><strong>Otros Other:**

Algún / alguna / algunos /algunas : Some

Amor mío: My love

Avenida: Avenue

Calle: Street

De nada: You're welcome

Derecha: Right

Enhorabuena: Congratulations

Izquierda: Left

Jardín: Garden

Plaza: Square

Semáforo: Traffic Light

Suficiente: Enough

Un / una / unos / unas: a / some

Usted: You (formal)

Ustedes: You (formal, plural)

* * *

><p><strong>Introductions –From chapter 4- (most of them not recommended, Teruel was a bit mean xD)<strong>

Buenos días. Mi nombre es Romano. Encantado de conocerte: Good morning. My name is Romano. Nice to meet you. (The last sentence would be used by male/ singular)

Buenas tardes: Good afternoon

Buenas tardes, then. 'Entonces', quiero decir: Good afternoon, then. 'Then', I mean.

Qué pena que no pueda decir lo mismo: Pity I can't say the same.

Típico español. "Eh". Debería presentarme. Soy Teruel; eso es suficiente.: Typical Spanish. "Eh". I should introduce myself. I'm Teruel; that's enough.

¿Por qué eres tan…?: Why are you so…?

¿Tan…? No, no acabes la frase. No quiero saberlo. No importa…: So..? Don't end that sentence. I don't want to know. It doesn't matter…

* * *

><p><strong>Random sentences from Chapter 5<strong>

¿Eres de aquí?: Are you from here?

No, soy de Italia. De Roma: No, I'm from Italy. From Roma.

Lo sentimos, pensábamos que eras otra persona: We're sorry, we thought you were another person.

Pero… ¿no era también de Italia? Se parecen mucho: But, wasn't he from Italy too? The look a lot alike

Sí, pero era de Venecia. Y decía esa cosa tan rara: Yes, but he was from Venecia. And he said that weird thing

Espera, ¿Venecia? ¿Decía 'Ve~'?: Wait, Venecia? Did he say 'Ve'?

Sí, ¿le conoces?: Yes, do you know him?

Es mi hermano pequeño, Feliciano: He's my little brother, Feliciano.

Esta es nuestra parada: This is our stop

También es la mía: It's also mine

Claro, nos dirigimos a allí: Of course, we are headed there

¿Me podríais enseñar el camino?: Could you show me the way?

Claro: Of course.

¿Esperas a alguien?: Are you waiting for somebody?

Sí: Yes

¿Ese chico de allí?: That guy over there?

Estaba en el tren; te ha seguido por todo el camino: He was in the train; he has followed you all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Verbos Verbs:**

For the zero conditional you use: If + Present Simple + Present Simple in English and Si + Presente simple + presente simple in Spanish.

For the first conditional you use If + Present Simple + Future Simple in English which is Si + Presente Simple + Futuro simple in Spanish.

For the second you use If + Past simple + conditional simple in English and Si + Pasado Simple (subjuntivo) + Condicional Simple in Spanish.

**Conditional simple:**

For the first conjugation they are:

Cant**aría**

Cant**arías**

Cant**aría**

Cant**aríamos**

Cant**aríais**

Cant**arían**

For the second they are

Com**ería**

Com**erías**

Com**ería**

Com**eríamos**

Com**eríais**

Com**erían**

For the third they are

Viv**iría**

Viv**irías**

Viv**iría**

Viv**iríamos**

Viv**iríais**

Viv**irías**

**Past simple (subjunctive):** has two forms… You can use the one that seems easier for you. Both of them are used. This works for the first conjugation:

Cant**ara** / Cant**ase**

Cant**aras **/ Cant**ases**

Cant**ara** / Cant**ase**

Cant**áramos** / Cant**ásemos**

Cant**arais** / Cant**aseis**

Cant**aran** / Cant**asen**

The second:

Com**iera** / Com**iese**

Com**ieras** / Com**ieses**

Com**iera **/ Com**iese**

Com**iéramos** / Com**iésemos**

Com**ierais **/ Com**ieseis**

Com**ieran **/ Com**iesen**

The third:

Viv**iera** / viv**iese**

Viv**ieras** / Viv**iese**

Viv**iera** / Viv**iese**

Viv**iéramos** / Viv**iésemos**

Viv**ierais** / Viv**ieseis**

Viv**ieran** / Viv**iesen**.

* * *

><p><strong>Pronunciation Tips:<strong>

/RR/ sound:

– Written "rr"

-Written "r" when it's the first letter in a word or when it's after "n" "s" or "l".

/r/ Sound:

-When it's not /RR/ sound…

* * *

><p>Well, thanks for the reviews in the last chapter ^^ This might not be a chapter, but reviews are still welcome. Please, tell me if I forgot anything ^^<p>

Suggestions for lessons are still welcome... I have some for a new sequel... And I might write the Spanish version but I don't know which characters I should use! England and Spain would be the "easy" pairing for the lessons but, I can't see why Spain would need to learn English. Awawawawawawaw

Any ideas for that? xD

*Edit: consurso was a typo. It's Concurso. Sorry.


	16. Bonus

Hi people :3

I just wanted to let you know that I've published the prologue of this fic's sequel. _Profesor España's challenge._

And well... Since you've read this, I just wanted to ask if you wanted Valencia and Teruel to appear in the sequel (at least in a few chapters). ^^

Thanks~_  
><em>

PS: This is a** little** bonus 'cause I didn't want this to be only a boring AN ^^ This happens a few days before the sequel's prologue.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus<strong>:

[February, it's been a few months since Romano left]

"Hey, Valencia. What's wrong?" Teruel asked the usually cheerful region.

Valencia was laying in the couch, watching the TV without really paying attention.

"I'm just tired. Too much paperwork. ¿Dónde está Sur?" Valencia asked where's Sur, the dog that South Italy gave her for her birthday.

"Sleeping. Which is good, because in a few weeks your city will be too noisy to take even a tiny siesta," Teruel answered, looking at her face, which was abnormally pale. "Maybe we should call a doctor or something."

"I'm fine. I only need yo sleep a bit. I've been helping España with his work. He says he is too busy doing something. I wonder what he's been up to lately," Valencia mumbled, closing her eyes.

"She's right," Teruel thought. "Spain's been doing weird stuff lately. And some of my siblings are way too nice to complain. I wonder if the other nations have noticed. Maybe I need to have a chat with that man..."

* * *

><p>"Sur" means "South".<p>

"¿Dónde está...?" "Where is...?"


End file.
